One Step Closer
by Frankie Monstar
Summary: Metal Sonic quiere ser Sonic, todos lo saben. Pero esta vez, para lograrlo, toma un ángulo distinto. Y la parte número uno de su plan, es encontrarse con Amy Rose.


_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA.**_

Sonic. Sonic. Sonic.

Él era su copia. No al revés.

_Él_ era Sonic.

Miró la puerta que lo conduciría fuera de la base del Doctor Eggman.

Caminó hacia ella, y salió.

Sería Sonic, no importa lo que costara.

o.O.o.O.o

Sonic. Sonic. Sonic.

Tenía que encontrar a Sonic.

Un segundo más sin él, y, juraba, se volvería loca.

En ese momento, se encontraba en un prado. Su búsqueda la había llevado hasta allí, y, mientras que su héroe no estaba en ese lugar, debía admitir que el jardín lucía lo suficientemente bien como para detenerse a admirarlo.

Todo estaba muy calmado. El único sonido que había era el silbido del viento, y el ocasional cantar de algún ave.

Recostándose en el pasto, se dispuso a observar el cielo, buscando formas en las nubes.

He. Esa se parecía a Sonic.

Así decidió pasar el rato, siendo ignorante del par de ojos rojos que la miraban desde un arbusto.

El robot dio un paso hacia adelante, con toda intención de seguir sin ser descubierto, pero la falta de refinación en su figura causó un chirrido.

Una de las oreja de Amy crispó en reacción al nuevo ruido. Se sentó y paseó su vista por todos lado, buscando

"¿Quién está ahí?"

Metal Sonic optó por no esconderse más. Él no era nadie para acobardarse en un enfrentamiento, ni tampoco lo era Sonic.

Salió del arbusto, y, Amy, al reconocerlo, sacó su martillo para defenderse, tomándolo fuertemente entre ambas manos.

"¡Metal Sonic! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" La erizo lo miró ferozmente.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un par de ruidos mecánicos.

El erizo de metal se acercó un paso más a Amy. Ella, en consecuencia, se alejó un paso más del robot.

"Te ordeno que te vayas de aquí." Dijo firmemente.

Esta vez, ni al más mínimo ruido fue emitido. Y la única indicación de que había sido escuchada es que Metal Sonic se había atrevido a acercase más.

Apretó la quijada y expuso sus dientes, lista para atacar en caso de que el villano intentara hacerle daño.

El robot se mantuvo en su lugar, sus ojos no dejándola.

"¡Sonic!" Llamó Amy, deseando que el verdadero erizo llegara a su rescate. La presencia de quien una vez la secuestró la estaba poniendo más nerviosa con cada segundo.

Paso uno, completado.

Metal tomó una roca cercana y la lanzó a un lado de Amy, no teniendo la verdadera intención de golpearla. La chica, sorprendida por el repentino lanzamiento, dio un salto al otro lado para esquivar lo que no la golpearía aún si no se hubiera movido.

Sonic no llegaba, y Amy dudaba que fuera a llegar en algún momento.

Ella debía ser quien tomara control de la situación. Y, tomando aire, se lanzó corriendo hacia el farsante, con su martillo en alto.

El robot se dio la vuelta y corrió con ayuda de su propulsor, pero no avanzaba tan rápido como para dejar a Amy atrás.

La erizo, no permitiéndole a Metal Sonic escapar por el bien de todos, siguió corriendo tras de él.

Paso dos, hecho.

Gradualmente, la velocidad de Metal disminuyó, hasta el punto en el que Amy fácilmente llegó hasta él.

Estaba a punto de atinarle un golpe con el Piko Piko Hammer, cuando el erizo robótico tomó agarre de las muñecas de Amy, deteniendo el martillo en el aire.

La chica se estremeció al entrar en contacto con el frío metal que constituía la mano del robot.

Viendo que el martillo seguía siendo visible, el robot apretó un poco más las muñecas de la erizo, causando que, en dolor, ella soltara el martillo, inmediatamente desapareciendo.

Amy miró a los ojos al robot, intimidada por el nunca cambiante semblante de la máquina.

Sin el martillo para estorbar, Metal Sonic continuó con su plan.

Aligeró considerablemente su apretón mas no lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera liberarse; y, su siguiente acción, muy para la sorpresa de Amy, fue guiar los brazos de la chica alrededor de su cuerpo, en algo que parecía ser un abrazo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" musitó la erizo, perdida en la situación.

Había completado el paso tres.

Amy no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

Estaba tan confundida que no se dio cuenta de que la copia de Sonic por fin había liberado sus brazos, y, por tanto, los mantuvo en la misma posición, no dejando los ojos de Metal Sonic.

Metal hizo unos ruidos más, como si tratara de decirle algo.

Levantando uno de sus brazos con un chirrido, colocó su mano en el hombro de Amy y la empujó levemente.

No oponiendo resistencia, la chica se alejó, dejando de abrazar al robot.

El paso cuatro había sido llevado a cabo con éxito.

Metal Sonic una vez más salió del lugar. Amy sólo vio el camino por el que se había ido, sin molestarse en ir tras él.

Eso mostró no ser necesario, ya que unos segundos después, Metal Sonic hizo gala de su presencia otra vez. Pero esta vez, no estaba solo.

Cargaba consigo una solitaria rosa blanca. Se puso frente a Amy, y cambió su posición para dejar que su peso cayera en una sola rodilla, ofreciendo la flor a Amy Rose, diciendo unas palabras que se manifestaron en ruidos incomprensibles.

La chica tomó la rosa lenta y dudosamente, pero aceptándola de cualquier forma. La observó por unos momentos antes de volver su mirada a Metal.

El paso cinco ya podía ser tachado de su lista.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" preguntó Amy, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

El robot se puso de pie y abrazó débilmente a la chica por un segundo, y luego dejó caer sus brazos.

Por tercera vez ese día, giró para abandonar a la erizo, esta vez definitivamente.

No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, no sabía que pensar de las acciones de Metal Sonic…

"¡Espera!"

El robot detuvo su lento caminar y Amy aprovechó para pararse frente a él.

Suspiró. Lo único que justificaba su siguiente movida era su creencia de que los que una vez hicieron el mal siempre podían cambiar.

Se acercó y plantó un rápido beso en la mejilla de Metal.

"Gracias por la flor…"

Metal Sonic movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, y, sin más, se retiró.

Y, ahora, el paso seis, ya no era un problema. La parte número uno de su plan había terminado.

Si hubiera sido capaz de sonreír, lo habría hecho. Pero no sólo por haber completado su plan, sino también porque había apreciado la atención de la joven Rose.

Había conseguido tener el afecto de Amy Rose, aunque sea brevemente.

Estaba un paso más cerca de ser como Sonic the Hedgehog…

* * *

_Les presento el resultado de un reto entre Dulce Angel Oscuro y yo. Yo tenía que escribir un Metal/Amy y ella un Sonic/Cream. Así que ahí está._

_Para aclarar, todo va como el proceso por el que van siempre Sonic y Amy. Amy llama a Sonic, corre tras él, lo alcanza y abraza, Sonic le pide que deje de abrazarlo y Amy finalmente lo hace, eventualmente, Sonic intenta compensarlo con un gesto (en este caso, con una rosa, como en Sonic X), y, finalmente, Amy lo perdona y abraza/besa.  
_

_Disfrutad la rareza de esta pieza de amor imposible. Y si no lo disfrutaron, ojalá no sea tan incómodo esa hemorragia en el cerebro que obtuviste gracias a esto.  
_

_¡Hasta luego, gente bonita!  
_


End file.
